Hoping for the Best
by AngeloHeroOfLight
Summary: An AU one shot of my Dusk's Crown story, has cutesy moments and funny moments and introduces some new characters. For new people see this as fun little story that won't get to complicated!


I Don't Care

**Hello people, this is me bringing you a one shot of one of my own stories, Dusk's Crown.**

**This is an AU and does not affect the plot line of Dusk's Crown, but is rather meant to be a little fun one shot of DarkRoyaltyShipping and another shipping I think I made and like to call PleaseDon'tHurtMeShipping. Hint, one of them is a pink Pokemon.**

**No more excuses here we go!**

"Come on Seven we're going to be late!" the pink Pokemon playfully pushed the Serperior forward.

"Okay, okay!" Seven laughed grabbing his best friends hand "Calm down they won't get mad if we're late."

"I know," the Slyveon wrapped his arms behind his back "But we have a reputation to keep."

Seven rolled his red eyes at his overly cheerful friend. The sun had set a couple hours ago and the city was beginning to glow with the golden lights that made it so famous.

The pair was walking through the streets to get to their friends' house, they were technically on time but in this city their were many things to distract them.

"We better get going if we don't want to get raped on the bridge." the Slyveon grinned wickedly.

"Blaze you know that's just rumor," Seven laughed "Who'd be dumb enough to rape someone in a public area?"

"A Psyduck." Blaze deadpanned, Seven laughed causing the fairy to keep going "Well they would if they were smart enough to know the difference between a butt and an elbow."

The grass type pushed the fairy breaking the fairy's seriousness. The oh so infamous bridge came into sight, a bridge with the reputation of harboring overly sexualized pokemon and by the look of things there was about twenty couples making out, among other things.

"Wanna run it?" Blaze asked, Seven responded be locking his arm with his friend, they both turned forward and started yelling. They ran across the bridge breaking through kissing couples causing them to cry out in protest.

When they crossed the bridge they laughed their heads off, after that they walked the rest of the way to their friends house with easy chatter.

After fifteen minutes they reached the front door and knocked at the same time.

"Hold on, Seven and Blaze are here," said a voice through the door, the door unlocked and a Mightyena appeared "Hey guys."

"Hey Ren," Blaze hugged the dark type "How's your love life." the Mightyena blushed intensely making Blaze snicker.

"Hey Ren," Seven interrupted hugging the Mightyena "How's it going?"

"It's good thanks," Ren said with eyes showing gratitude, he looked at the duo and his face turned confused "Hey where's Darkrai?"

Blaze face palmed as Seven bit his bottom lip and looked down. Ren stared at them with a blank look, Blaze pushed past the Mightyena, grabbed Seven's hand and pulled him inside.

"I'm telling Nix about you!" Blaze called out behind them. Ren jumped and chased after the duo.

"No don't do it please!" he cried out.

_**LineBreakLineBreakLineBreak**_

After Seven settled things down between Blaze and Ren the Mightyena had gone off into the party, leaving the pair by themselves.

"Hey," Blaze said softly while grabbing Seven's shoulder "Don't think about that right now we came here to have a good time."

"Yeah." Seven said giving a pathetic excuse for a smile, Blaze squeezed his shoulder and gave him a reassuring look.

"I'm gonna go walk around," Blaze said "You gonna be okay?"

Seven nodded with a small smile, the Slyveon waved and walked into the crowd. The Serperior's face fell immediately, he turned around and bumped into a towering figure.

"Sorry." said the big Pokemon. Seven looked up to see the flustered face of his six foot eevee friend.

"Hey Seto," Seven smiled hugging the normal type "Long time no see."

"Hey," Seto hugged back "Where's Blaze and Darkrai?"

"Blaze went to wander around," Seven waved off into the crowd trying to ignore the second part of the question "Probably to go chase after some dragon."

"And Darkrai?" Seto asked not fooled, the grass types' only response was silence. Seto realizes what happened and grabbed Seven's arm "Come on, we can talk about this somewhere else."

The Eevee pulled the Serperior into one of the three occupants room, they were all good friends so they could walk in with no trouble.

"So what's wrong?" Seto asked after they sat down on Ren's bed. The grass type sighed and prepared to spill his guts.

"It's Darkrai's dad," he started "He's not accepting of us, he's not against same sex couples but he says that he doesn't want us to be together or Darkrai with anyone to be specific."

"He keeps telling Darkrai to forget about me and to come home, go into the family business and, leave." Seven sighed and cupped his face in his hands "And I think what bothers me most is that he's actually thinking about it."

"Sorry," Seto said patting the Serperior's back. Seven gave a small smile continuing his story.

"I've seen how he's been acting about this so I confronted him," Seven closed his eyes "And then we got into this huge fight. I said some things I regret, he said some things he probably regrets but either way he kicked me out of his apartment."

"Woah." Seto said, Seven gave him a sideways glance with his eyes saying, _really_ "Sorry."

The grass type waved a dismissive hand, he laid back into the bed and buries his head into a pillow.

"So I've been living with Blaze for these past couple of days and haven't talked to Darkrai since," he sat back up with tears in his eyes, his voice broke in his next sentence "I don't even know of he's here anymore."

"I'm sorry." Seto said softly.

"Seto stop apologizing!" Seven snapped making the Eevee jump back, the Eevee's ears fell down causing Seven to feel bad "I'm sorry."

Seto started laughing out of nowhere, Seven turned around surprised.

"Isn't 'sorry' my line?" he asked giggling, the grass type realized what he meant and started laughing with the Eevee. After a couple of minutes they settled down with occasional bursts of laughter.

"Who's room is this?" Seven asked looking around the room. Seto gingerly picked up a leather underwear from the floor.

"I think its Ren's." said the normal type. Seven squinted at the piece of cloth and looked around the room again.

"This is Ren's room but that's not his underwear, I think its," the snake put a finger to his chin, after a couple seconds his eyes went wide "oh my Areceus that's Nix's!" Seto let go of the underwear and backed away.

"Do you think Ren took or," Seven gasped excitedly "They did it!" he cried out.

"I have to go apologize to Nix." Seto walked put of the room is a rush. Seven shook his head with a smile and got up.

"Wait till Blaze hears about this." he said, he walked out of Ren's room and into the party. He searched the crowd for his pink friend but instead spotted a silver fox "Hey Roxy!"

A shiny Ninetails turned to his direction and waved happily, she was standing next to a Nidoking that was waving to. The Nidoking was his friend Michael, he had gotten in some trouble back in his own town but he was trying to become a better person for someone, if he remembered right. The two went back to their conversation leaving Seven to go look for Blaze again.

After a couple of minutes he found the fairy sulking at a table about to drink a martini. Seven summoned his Leaf Blade and used it to scoop the beverage away.

"Blaze they moved down the legal dating law not the legal drinking law and last time I checked you're still sixteen," Seven scorned putting the drink away , the Slyveon gave an uncharacteristic scowl in response "What's wrong?" Seven sat down next to his best friend.

"Stupid dragons." Blaze sobbed. Seven sighed and hugged the sobbing Slyveon. Blaze had a problem, problem in the sense that it always made him sad. The fairy was insanely attracted to dragons, the problem was that most dragons had an intense fear of fairys. You could see the problem.

"Hey don't cry I'm supposed to be the depressed one." Seven joked, Blaze laughed through a sob making a very weird sound.

"Why are dragons so stupid?" the Slyveon asked. Seven rubbed his back for comfort.

"Hey that's not true all men are stupid, including us." the snake said. Blaze rolled his eyes and lightly pushed Seven away.

"Sorry for making you come." Blaze sniffled.

"Dont worry about it, I learned something that'll probably make you feel better," Seven smiled, the Slyveon raised in eyebrow "It's possible that Ren and Nix had sex."

"No!" Blaze covered his mouth "How do you know?!"

"I found Nix's underwear in Ren's room." Seven smiled mischievously. Blaze jumped out of his seat and looked for the Mightyena.

"I have to find them, now!" he said, he jumped over Seven and ran to go find the duo.

Seven laughed as he picked himself up, even though they had only recently gotten there he didn't feel keen on staying. He walked through the crowd to the front door, he was about to open it when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me," said the Pokemon behind him. Seven turned around to see a Hydreigon looking down at him, the dragon seemed nervous and was rubbing the back of his head.

"That Slyveon you were talking to," the dragon became increasingly nervous "Do you know him?"

"I'd hope so, considering he's been my best friend for a couple years." Seven laughed at the Hydreigon's reaction "Why do you ask, wait a minute you're the stupid dragon!" he accused the blue dragon.

"What?!" the Hydreigon asked bewildered. Seven glared at the dragon almost making him leave.

"What do you want to know about Blaze?" Seven crossed his arms.

"Is he okay?" he asked surprising Seven "He was crying when I saw him with you."

"Why do you care, I thought dragons were afraid of fairies?" Seven went for the hostile approach again.

"Not all, it'd be like if water types were afraid of grass types." the Hydreigon then blushed and looked away "Besides Blaze looks like a prerty fun guy."

"You like him?" Seven's eyes widened.

"I don't know if I'd use _like_ yet but," the blue dragon smiled through his blush. Seven smiled to, guess his friend would have a dragon after all.

"Well I'm leaving so I'll make this quick, you like him, he probably likes you, hurt my friend," Seven grabbed the Hydreigon by the collar and pulled him down "And I'll hurt you."

"Uh-uh ok," the dragon stammered backing away from the Serperior "I-I'm Eric by the way."

"Seven," the Serperior smiled "If things go as I think they'll go then I'll see you later." The two said goodbye, Eric went to find Blaze and Seven left the party.

_**LineBreakLineBreakLineBreak**_

Seven was going to head straight to Blaze's apartment but decided to walk through the park, something about plant life in the moonlight always made him feel incredibly at peace.

After arriving at the park he spent ten minutes staring at the flowers and thin trees that were scattered around the park. He breathed out softly and decided to walk around to clear his thoughts.

Before he could take a step he saw a dark figure sitting on a bench ahead of him, his white hair flowing even though there was no wind.

Despite his better judgment he slowly walked over to the large figure, stopping a couple inches from him.

Darkrai still hadn't noticed him, the dark type was to deep in his thoughts to do anything but stay there silently.

"Hey." Seven said quietly. Darkrai looked up and sighed after seeing the snake.

"Hey." he repeated. Seven walked past the dark type and sat down next to him "Did you come looking for me?" he asked

"I'd be lying if I said yes," Seven deadpanned earning the smallest of chuckles from Darkrai "Guess I just had the same idea as you."

"Guess so." the two stared ahead without talking, both worried about saying anything wrong.

"You're thinking about what your dad said, aren't you?" Seven asked looking away from Darkrai.

"I'd be lying if I said no." he answered with a small smile, Seven chocked back a sob. Darkrai finally looked at his boyfriend, he reached over and intertwined his hand with Seven's.

"Are you going?" Seven squeezed Darkrai's hand, tears were now flowing down his face freely.

"I don't know." he replied truthfully, he reached over with his free hand and wiped away as many tears as he could from Seven's face.

"I've been thinking, for a while," Seven spoke "If you want to go, I won't stop you."

"You'd be okay with me leaving?" Darkrai asked softly, trying not to ruin the bittersweet moment.

"No," Seven laughed through his tears "But I'm not anyone to stop you."

"You're my partner, lover and boyfriend," Darkrai moved his hand to Seven's cheek "And I love you."

"I love you to." Seven whispered as he melted into the hand. Darkrai took his hand causing Seven to whine softly, the dark type grabbed his lovers other hand and held it to his chest.

"I don't want to go." Darkrai said finally, Seven smiled and placed his face close to Darkrai's.

"I don't want you to go either." he murmured.

"What about my father?" the dark type asked. Seven shook his head and locked his eyes with Darkrai's.

"You don't owe him anything," Seven said firmly "If he doesn't want us together then he obviously has no idea what he's talking about and he."

The snake was going to continue when a pair of firm lips stopped him. Seven closed his eyes and decided the relish the moment.

When they broke apart Darkrai was smiling with a new light in his eye.

"I don't care what my father says," Darkrai said wrapping his arms against Seven "Because you're what makes me happy, and I'll never leave you."

"Promise?" Seven asked burying his head into Darkrai's chest.

"Promise."

**So there you all have it, my AU of my same story. All the characters still look the same and have the same personality.**

**If you didn't realize PleaseDon'tHurtMeShipping is Slyveon/Hydreigon.**

**This was basically for me to further establish some characters as well as introduce some new ones. It was also to further develop relationship between characters. Though everyone's back story is going to be a **_**whole**_** lot different in the actual story.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it I had fun writing it, now excuse me as I go write Dusk's Crown because I have been seriously neglecting it, bye!**


End file.
